User talk:Leigh Burne
Welcome Hi, welcome to Miami Vice Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Leigh Burne page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Reds5fan (Talk) 18:08, May 3, 2011 Re:Titles Yeah, that's exactly what I meant. So far Brother's Keeper (apart from the link on the main page which is protected, and a link in the Freefall article which I don't want to read cause I'm still watching season 5) and Heart of Darkness are done, just need to change all the links for The Prodigal Son and that's done too. I'll start manually working through season 1 after that, if you're up for pitching in then we could alternate episodes or soemthing. [[User:Sonny Burnett|'Sonny Burnett']] [[User talk:Sonny Burnett|'Talk']] 22:33, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Testarossa Sure. Just add the Stunt Car stuff under a new heading about the stunt car. I don't think anything actually links to the stunt car article anyway so you'll not have to fix any links. [[User:Sonny Burnett|'Sonny Burnett']] [[User talk:Sonny Burnett|'Talk']] 15:08, August 1, 2010 (UTC) MV Hi and thanks for your work on the Music section. I made a playlist out of all songs I could find (all seasons included): http://open.spotify.com/user/timobee/playlist/4LnkaVIUyAXwhXHixVRSRy 13:09, August 17, 2012 (UTC)Timo Just wanted to say - this is an awesome wiki, and I'm reading it a bunch. Nice work! --Shahid 23:58, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :Cheers buddy! To be honest it's Reds5fan who's done most of the work, but I help out where I can. Glad you appreciate it!--HuDaFuK 00:34, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Deleted Scene Question Do you know where I can view the complete scene when you said: "*When this episode originally aired, the future of the series was in doubt and the episode ended with a longer version of the alley scene where Burnett shoots Tubbs. Had NBC not picked up the series, this is where the saga of Crockett and Tubbs would have ended. When the episode was repeated the alley scene was shortened and a previously unaired epilogue was inserted, setting the stage for season 5. The original version could be watched on Hulu until recently." I have never heard of this until today... Does the DVD have the entire scene? Is there anything else you can tell me about this scene? Globalchanges (talk) 03:53, September 10, 2012 (UTC) New Section Dude, Why are you changing around my contributions to the edit and the goofs page. You did it twice and it was unnecessary .Probably been done more but i havent checked. I even had accurate descriptions and you removed them. My grammar is correct and the contribution is significant. What do you want the credit for finding it? If you created and own this wiki and you have some rules, ok..but if not..Respect. Ill email somebody to notify of a mistake instead of taking their shit off .. ~~Sonny Crewcutt~~ :I'm not trying to take credit for what you're adding at all. I'm just improving the way some of it is written. I'm very glad you're adding all this new info, but some of it does have editing errors. Even the latest thing you've added just today was improperly edited - you put in several blank lines after the text then a random full-stop. If you have something against me attempting to fix errors like that and make things look more professional around here, I suggest you stop editing the wiki altogether. But I'm hoping that's not going to be the case. :If you really want me to tell you exactly why I'm changing things every time then I will, on your talk page, but I don't see how that's necessary.--Leigh Burne (talk) 07:45, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Email Hi Leigh Burne, I've sent you two emails recently and I wanted to check in and make sure that you received them. Please check your spam folder if you haven't. We'd like to hear back from you. Thanks! -BertH (help forum | blog) 15:28, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Hello Hi! I see you're a big Miami vice fan, more specifically a Stan Switek fan. I work for the Stuart Police department in Stuart, FL. Do you know which episodes exactly talk about us? Any help would be great. 02:03, August 21, 2016 (UTC) :I'm not sure the Stuart PD is ever mentioned on the show... I certainly can't recall it ever being mentioned off the top of my head.--Leigh Burne (talk) ( ) 19:09, August 24, 2016 (UTC) David Johansen Hello. Please edit David Johansen article: 1. Photo is copyright Mara Hennessey 2. David Johansen’s father was never arrested for drugs or anything else. This is slanderous. 3. Any physical resemblance between David Johansen and mick jagger is purely coincidental. 4. David Johansen has a step-daughter, leah Victoria hennessey. If this is not done, the article will be deleted. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 19:45, April 24, 2019 (UTC) :Hi there. :I've altered the image and removed the offending info about his father, but at no point does the article suggest Johansen looks like Mick Jagger, merely that he holds Jagger in high regard as a fellow musician. Similarly I don't see why his step daughter needs to be mentioned; she is not his biological child.--Leigh Burne (talk) ( ) 16:10, April 26, 2019 (UTC) Your redos to my recent edits Hello, I'm new to this, but I have many images from many shows (and videos) that are missing on various old show's wikis. You recently fixed 2 of my image additions, please tell me what I did wrong, so I can add them correctly in the future (& hopefully save u the trouble). Thanks so much! (Hope I signed this right?) --Blondiee10Blondiee10 (talk) 20:55, September 10, 2019 (UTC) :Hi there. Thanks for getting in touch to ask how to improve things! :Basically I just put the images of the actors you added into the infobox at the top right of their article. If you have any more actor images to add, you should be able to look at what I did on those pages and just copy it in future. :And yes, you signed your comment correctly :) --Leigh Burne (talk) ( ) 21:23, September 10, 2019 (UTC) I see what you edited now, thanks for your help. Edits Hello, About the categories additions, in case you didn't notice, I was already going through and correcting my additions of the Miami Vice actors/characters screw ups. I was slowly correcting them, one by one. I have edited LOTS of pages this past month, and it might take awhile to go check them all. As for Guest Stars replacing, Miami Vice Guest stars, now that I know, I won't use it anymore. --Blondiee10 (talk) 20:56, October 3, 2019 (UTC)Blondiee10 Images I'm wondering why you continue to change the main image on the Colon, Montana Stone, Arturo Dominguez etc. pages, back to the original,lower quality image? You continue to remove the better one I replaced it with, why? It is hard to tell what your image even is, it is too dark and sub-standard. Even so, I didn't delete it from the page (I just moved it to the slide show). Can you give me a legitimate reason why, other than the image is yours? --Blondiee10 (talk) 07:01, October 4, 2019 (UTC)Blondiee10 Please stop removing the images I add for your substandard images. These pages are designed for the fans, not just for you or me. If your pictures were higher quality than mine, I would leave yours. There are several pages where I've done just that. But yours are much worse than the ones I'm adding, and there's no excuse for what you're doing. It seems to be an abuse of your admin privileges, so PLEASE STOP. (I have not removed your images from the page, I simply put them in the slideshow)--Blondiee10 (talk) 09:47, October 4, 2019 (UTC)Blondiee10 :The original images don't look inferior to me. They're direct screengrabs from the DVDs. A lot of the images you've been uploading instead look to me like you're taking a photo of your TV screen and then uploading that -- in particular the contrast looks wrong, and the images are very blocky and grainy. If that is what you're doing, then there's a whole additional order of duplication involved, not to mention photographing a TV or monitor rarely gives a satisfactory impression of what's actually on the screen. Your images are also not cropped to the correct aspect ratio -- all our character pages have 4x5 portrait images so that they look nice and consistent across the site, but the replacements you've been adding are all shapes and sizes. :I'll grant you some of the originals aren't the best images -- often a side-affect of the character simply not presenting a good opportunity for a screengrab in the episode -- but I certainly don't think yours are a notable improvement.--Leigh Burne (talk) ( ) 12:41, October 31, 2019 (UTC)